In certain types of instrumentation, such as involved in analog to digital converters, it is desirable to have a reference voltage applied to an amplifier system that does not change in value when the gain of the amplifier is changed. With such an arrangement, a differential signal can be applied to the amplifier and the gain of the amplifier can be adjusted so that only the signal is amplified and the reference voltage is not amplified.